


where the nickname came from

by batyatoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batyatoon/pseuds/batyatoon





	where the nickname came from

There was no getting around it: Dean's hand-me-down sneakers just didn't fit Sammy anymore. Not even the pair he'd just grown out of.

In the shoe store, Dean slouched around playing half-heartedly with the foot-measuring things. In the car on the way home, he sulked. At home he sulked some more, watching Sammy tear around the front yard in his new sneakers.

"Dad says big feet means I'm gonna be tall," Sam announced, skidding to a halt by the porch. "Taller than you, even."

"Shut up. You will not."

"Will too." He bounced in place. "Bet I'll beat you in a race by next year."

"No way," Dean said, with all the scorn he could muster. "You're not gonna be _tall_. You're just a freak with big feet."

"Am not."

Grinning, now: "Like Bigfoot. Dad never told you, you're secretly a baby Bigfoot."

"I am not! Shut up!"

"Sam's just short for Sasquatch."

"It is _not_! _Daaaad!_ "

 

It was months before _Sasquatch_ stopped getting a rise out of Sam, and the habit of calling him that held on for another month or so and then tapered off.

By that time Dean was pretty much resigned to the idea.


End file.
